Sabo
Introduction Sabo is the adopted older brother of Monkey D. Luffy and the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, which puts him as the 2nd highest ranking member of the army behind Monkey D. Dragon himself. He is the Commander of the Alliance's 2nd Fighting Division and the Commander of the Alliance's 2nd Fleet. Personality History (One Piece Manga) Sabo was born in the Goa Kingdom as a member of the Outlook Family. His parents constantly encourage him to study and work hard enough so that he can one marry a princess and increase the family status. But did not seem to care for Sabo as an individual. His father, tired from work, was shown tearing apart a picture Sabo drew and ordering him to go to his room and study. One day he got hurt in fight with a boy from another noble family who used a knife, but Sabo's mother immediately began fretting over and apologizing in tears to the boy from the noble family. Concerned more with repairing relations with the family rather than tending her own son's injuries. Realizing he was nothing more than a way for his parents to secure wealth and status, Sabo fled to the Gray Terminal, leaving his parents to think he was dead. He would later meet Portagas D. Ace. Months later when Ace ditched Monkey D. Luffy Sabo tells Ace that he is late and that he himself completed his money-collecting job. Ace replies that he also did his share, then hands Sabo his collected money. Sabo counts it and, impressed, admits that Ace collected more money than him again. Ace says that they still have a long way to go before they can buy a pirate ship. Sabo puts the money in a hidden underground stash, admiring their cumulative work of five years, and Ace tells him to close it because someone else might see them. Luffy who heard their conversation suddenly shows up and says that he wants to be a pirate too. Sabo and Ace, however, are not happy to find that Luffy finally managed to successfully tail Ace all the way to the Gray Terminal. Determined to keep him from telling anyone their secret, they eventually decide that Luffy must be killed and proceed to tie him to a tree. However, they are unable to decide who should do it, since neither of them have actually killed anyone before. They freed him once they heard pirates coming. A group of Bluejam Pirates, led by Porchemy, was searching for Ace to get back the money he had stolen from them, and they spotted and captured Luffy. Worried that the pirates would find their treasure, Sabo and Ace watched in shock as Porchemy carried Luffy away to interrogate him for Ace's location. That evening the boy's moved their treasure moved their treasure to a different location on Sabo went to check on Luffy . He saw that Luffy had not told Porchemy anything yet and told Ace, feeling grateful and ashamed for previous actions the two broke into the pirates' hideout. Porchemy grabbed Ace, but Sabo hit the pirate with his staff before stealing another pirate's knife to cut Luffy free. Ace stayed behind to confront Porchemy, so Sabo joined him, and together the two defeated the pirate. Afterwards, after Ace talked to Luffy about his actions, Sabo told them that they would become infamous among the pirates in Gray Terminal, so he went to stay with Ace's and Luffy's guardian Curly Dadan. Not long afterward the three exchanged Sake with each other to symbol and swore each as brothers. he three of them adventured throughout the island, fighting with animals, hoodlums, pirates, and each other as their reputation grew to reach the center of the kingdom. Five World War Prologue Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Acts of Order Monkey D. Luffy As Luffy's adopted older brother, Sabo cares deeply for his wellbeing. Before the war, he often disregarded his duties as the Revolutionary Chief of Staff in favor of helping Luffy. During the Clover Town Arc, Sabo nearly sacrificed himself to protect Luffy from Zeref's Death Magic, and would've died had Chitsujo not interfered. Luffy has shown to be attached to Sabo, breaking down in tears when Sabo almost died like Ace did after the fight with Zeref. 2nd Division Marco Gajeel Redfox ''' Powers and Abilities As the second in command of the Revolutionary Army, being only under Monkey D. Dragon, Sabo is a very powerful individual. As proven he was able to defeat Jesus Burgess and Vice-Admiral Bastille and able to hold off against Marine Admiral Fujitora in the Dressrosa Arc, with his recently collected Devil Fruit, the Flame Flame Fruit, and showed great usage of it, despite just recently acquiring it. He is also well trained in the Ryusoken martial arts, being taught by Dragon himself, and even former Warlord Boa Hancock confirmed he was one of the few she could count from her world, to fight one on one with an Admiral. He has already achieved great feats during the war so far, as he was able to defeat Renji Abarai a captain-level Soul Reaper and Gajeel Redfox and Iron Dragon Slayer with ease. He was even able to initially overwhelm the 7th Espada Zommari Rureaux, and with his Devil Fruit he was able to effortlessly able to defeat the 6th Espada Luppi Antenor in his released form and even able to defeat Sternritter "E" Bambietta Basterbine in her Vollstandig as well. And his greatest feat yet, was that he was able to hold his own against the Act Of Chaos and the Black Wizard Zeref himself, for a good amount of time, even able to land a few hits on him as well. The Coalition is aware of his power and strength, they listed him as "Number 23" on their "Coalition Blacklist". Before the war his bounty was 602,000,000 beri's due to his position as Chief of Staff for the Revolutionary Army, but his activates within the Alliance increased his bounty to 1,020,000,000, showing how much of a threat the World Government sees him. Devil Fruit Flame Flame Fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows Sabo to create, control, and transform into fire at will. He the second person to eat it and the current user with the power of the Logia. * '''Flame Commandment: * Flame Dragon Cannon: * Flame Commandment Explosive Dragon's Roar: * Fireworks: * Hiken (火拳 Hiken?, literally meaning "Fire Fist"): Ace's signature move which was inherited by Sabo after consuming the fruit. Like Ace, Sabo turns his fist into flames and launches it as a powerful column of fire at his target, capable of causing enormous damage and completely shattering a thick layer of stone floor. This was first seen used to destroy the entire Corrida Colosseum stage, and the first move Sabo made since consuming the fruit. He also demonstrated the ability to use the attack at pointblank range, by grabbing onto his opponent's face and then triggering the ignition, sending the target flying backwards with tremendous kinetic force and severely burning them simultaneously, as he did so on Burgess. * Holy Dragon Flame: * Heat Haze: * Blazing Dragon Fangs: * Double Flame Mirror: * Double Fire Fist: * Great Flame Commandment Flame Emperor: Physical Abilities * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ** Dragon Claw Fist: *** Ryu no Kagizume (竜の鉤爪 Ryū no Kagizume?, literally meaning "Dragon's Talon"): Sabo attacks the enemy with a three-fingered claw hand strike (very similar to the ones used in Chinese martial arts). It can be used with Haki to enhance its power. It was first seen used against Jesus Burgess during the finals of Corrida Colosseum and was powerful enough to destroy his Haki enhanced armor. To not confuse it with the "claw" in the fighting style's name, the kanji for "kagizume" literally translates to "hooking claw/talon" for some. In current English localizations, it is refered to as Dragon's Claw. *** Dragon Claw Fist, Dragon Bite: *** Dragon Claw Fist, Dragon Dragon Gatling: *** Ryu no Ibuki (竜の息吹 Ryū no Ibuki?, literally meaning "Dragon's Breath"): Sabo puts his clenched fists into the ground while imbuing them with Haki. He then pushes them into the floor, creating an immense impact. This technique was first used to completely destroy the arena in the Corrida Colosseum. In some games, like in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Sabo is shown instead jamming his fingers into the ground without turning them into fists. *** Dragon Scales: *** Dragon's Tail: *** Dragon's Fang: *** Dragon's Feast: * Immense Strength: * Immense Endurance: * Immense Durability: * Immense Agility: ''' * '''Immense Speed: * Master Staffmanship: Weapon Metal Pipe Haki Trivia Category:Revolutionary Army Category:2nd Division Category:Alliance Category:Commander Category:Male Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Coalition Black List Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Former Noble/Royal Category:Brother Category:Student Category:Logia Category:2nd Fleet Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Pirate World